


Merry Chris-mas Joshua Washington

by ToxicLaughter



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Domestic, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Washington's A+ Parenting, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris take Josh to their parent's houses for Christmas. Just general domestic-ness as well as some shitty Washington parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Chris-mas Joshua Washington

**Author's Note:**

> Two days till Christmas! Yay! Here's the boys in a really roughly written Christmas fluff thing...enjoy :)  
> Happy holidays to the rest of ya out there who don't celebrate X-Mas as well.

Over the last few months he had become somewhat of an expert at applying several different shades of tan to hide the raised bubbly parts of skin that had sewed themselves back together. The texture would never go away, but the discoloration should fade in a couple of years. Until then he’d have to hide the purples and whites that stood out on his skin. He grabbed a cotton swab and dabbed around the edges of his lips. 

Hands rested on his hips and he leaned to the side to toss the swab. Chris had always been a calming presence. Ever since they were younger. He had also been shorter than Josh their whole lives so his chin just barely rested on Josh’s shoulder when he tilted his head upwards. “Hey, you nervous?” Typically Chris voted against the cover up make-up that Josh used because it felt like Josh was ashamed of his scars. The blond had told the other on more than one occasion that Josh never had to hide any part of him from anyone. 

“Yeah,” His voice was gruff and scratchy. He thinks that maybe the wendigo gene caused his esophagus to be ripped in shreds, then when he had been grabbed by the wrist and pulled back into humanity, everything had been crudely tapped together, causing his voice to lower a few octaves. “My parents haven’t seen me in six months…they don’t know that I look like…” He softly touched the scars that were now covered with concealer. “This.”

Chris nodded. Josh turned around and rested his head down on Chris’ shoulder. Ten minutes until they had to walk out that door. Ten minutes until he would have to face both his parents and Chris’. Not that Chris’ parents were as incorrigible as Josh’s, but they hadn’t been big Josh fans after what happened at the lodge.

After some time he had to take a deep breath and leave the bathroom so they could load the car with the multiple food dishes they were going to supply to both houses and to load the gifts they had bought. 

Chris’ SUV pulled out of the driveway slowly and onto the main street. Looking back on the decision to the buy the Rav-4, Chris was glad that he decided to go for an automatic rather than a manual. This way, he could hold Josh’s hand. He felt the long boney claws of Josh’s hands brush against his palm and trace the dips in his hand. It tickles in a comforting sort of way. 

He manages to drive smoothly until they enter Chris’ childhood neighborhood and he has to use both of his hands to navigate around the snow piles and the few other cars on the road. Josh sunk into his seat as the SUV pulled into the driveway of Chris’ parents’ home. 

The blond jumped out first, grabbing the green bean casserole from the back seat and handing forward the Tupperware container of pre-cooked rolls. They were still a bit warm, Chris’ mother would just have to pop them in the oven for a few minutes. Josh reluctantly exited the car with the rolls in hand, letting Chris walk him up to the front door. “Maybe we don’t have to do this?” Josh suggested. Chris shot him a look and heaved up the bag of presents in his hand to keep them from falling. Josh tried to take something from him, but before he could actually grab anything the door opened.

“Christopher!” A motherly voice filled their ears and Chris absolutely lit up. “Joshua, always a pleasure,” Josh let the aging beauty take the plastic bowl of rolls from him and lead them back to the kitchen. Wistfully, he thinks that Chris looks a lot like his mom does, just a bit more male obviously. “Everyone’s here already so go ahead and take a seat out in the living room – oh and Christopher?”

The younger of the blondes pushed his glasses up his nose and raised his eyebrows at his mother. “Yeah mom?”

“Do introduce Josh to your grandmother, she’s been _dying_ to meet him.” The irony of the statement was that Josh had been introduced to Chris’ grandmother three times over. Her dementia was just so advanced that she could barely remember Chris’ name much less any of his friends. 

Josh didn’t miss the linger of eyes on his cheek from the woman and leaned behind Chris, using Chris’ head to hide his face. Once Chris had everything out of his hands – casserole in the kitchen, presents under the tree – he instantly went to go grab Josh’s hand. 

They, meaning mostly Chris, managed to mingle with the sea of blondes, including Chris’ grandmother who was so very happy to meet such a nice handsome young man like Josh Washington. That particular comment had made the Washington flash a rare smile and thank the woman. “You’re a gem yourself ma’am.” She grinned and reached out with shaking hands to grab his wrists and kiss the back of his hands. He finds the gesture weird, but the way that Chris is looking at the two of them he can’t help but let his heart flutter.

Dinner with Chris’ family lasts a lot longer than Josh had originally wanted it to, but by the time the pie is taken away from the table and all the gifts are open, he’s glad that he has an excuse to not show up to the Washington household on time. 

He’s completely exhausted from all the social interaction by the time they really need to be leaving to avoid an hour long lecture from Mr. Washington about timeliness and respect, and Chris has to carry everything out to the car, including half of Josh’s weight. As Chris loads the SUV with the new computer monitor his parents gave him and the five flannel shirts that his _entire_ family gave Josh, the darker haired of the two pulls down the vanity mirror to check his scars.

He’s not surprised to see that some of the make-up has washed away. He had been sweating profusely the entire time inside the house, worried of what Chris’ parents might say. 

“My mom talked to me about us.” Chris softly said, starting the vehicle. “She’s…very understanding. She’s just…worried about you.”

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, she actually asked me if we wanted to go see my parent’s marriage counselor.”

“But we’re not married. We don’t have married people problems.” Josh mumbles. “Bro.” He adds.

“You did strap me to a chair with a gun. And you did make me think that I killed you bro. I think we’ve got bigger problems than married folks.” He tried to laugh the bit of tension that he had created off, but only succeeded in causing Josh to cross his arms. “Sorry, I know it’s a touchy subject.”

“Yeah, bro, it kinda is.”

They drove in silence for most of the way to the Washington residence, Chris feeling as small as ever in the shadow of the Washington mansion. Josh jumped out of the SUV before Chris could say anything and bounded up to the door. Chris grabbed the twelve pack of soda out of the back of the car and got up to the door before it opened to reveal the Washington parents. They looked sore about the boys being late until Chris smiled up at them and put on his ‘good boy’ act. “Thanks for having us.” He said with a grin.

“Chris, son, glad to have you finally show up. It’s just been us two and the help, quite lonely.” Mr. Washington mumbled over the tiny glowing screen in his hand. The back handed-ness had become something of a trademark for Josh’s father while the blatant disregard of her son’s emotions was Mrs. Washington’s constant. 

“Quite.” She said, moving to the side so they could enter the home. “I hope you’ve been taking your medication Josh, and talking to those therapists. We waste a lot of good money on you.”

“Yeah,” Josh said. “I am. No wasting going on over here.” He partly joked, sparing a glance at the ground. 

They didn’t get all four feet in the door before Josh started screaming at his father’s offhand remark about his and Chris’ relationship. It was a stupid little quip about Chris taking it that caused Josh to bare his teeth and slash his hand across his father’s face. The cuts were shallow but long, curling at the end. Chris grabbed Josh by his torso and practically threw him out the door. Ever since the incident at the lodge he had become increasingly strong, but when it came to Chris he typically went limp in his arms. 

He carried the dead weight of his best friend and lover to the car, lifting Josh into the passenger’s seat. The Washington’s had disappeared into the house to find some medical attention, the main maid coming to stand in the doorway. She had a hand over her mouth and it the crinkles of her gray skin deepened as she watched the boy she raised go feral.

Now he wouldn’t say that Christmas had been ruined. He would say that Christmas with the Washington’s had been ruined. Sam called him to wish the two happy holidays and had been more than mortified to hear about Josh’s actions. Ashley called asking if they were okay after hearing what had happened from Sam, and Mike had called to tell them that Sam was yelling about how she had half a mind to break Josh’s hand and Mr. Washington’s face. “Don’t worry about it guys, really. Everything will be fine.” Chris hung up the phone and rubbed Josh’s shoulder.

They had been driving for thirty minutes and the brunette had apologized to Chris, the world, and himself about fifteen times each. “It’s not your fault Josh, if you weren’t going to hit him, I might’ve.”

“Yeah, but now he has another reason to tell the media that I’m the bastard son of the Washington family.”

“I don’t know, sometimes I think that might be better than being the actual son of your parents. No offense, but how you, or your sisters for that matter, came from those _things_ , will forever be a mystery of this world.”

Josh snorted. “Well, merry Chris-mas anyways.”

“Haha, solid joke.”

“Sometimes I can’t help myself from Josh-ing with you.”

“So help me, you will walk home.”

Josh smiled, his teeth causing his upper lip to roll upwards and onto his gums. He looked like a wild animal. A feral dog. “It’s more like spider jumping honestly. What with these long fingers and feet as functional as my hands, I am basically Tarzan.”

“Does that make me Jane?”

“Oh god I hope so. It would be a shame if you were Clayton.”

Chris turned on the radio to a station playing nothing but Christmas music (which in reality wasn’t that hard to find) and turned up the volume. “Well, I think I can promise that I’m Jane, considering your last present of the day isn’t something I think Clayton would’ve given up to Tarzan.”

Josh rolled around in his seat to face Chris. He grabbed the blonde’s free hand. “I love you Chris.”

Call it Stockholm Syndrome. Call it stupidity. Call it being entirely bonkers. “I love you too.”


End file.
